Pattypon
Pattypon is a character of HTFF. Bio Pattypon is a 14-15 year old creature who was created by Taumanso0 on Deviantart. Pattypon is kind, loyal, energetic, and friendly princess who love playing with her friends and fighting evil creatures who cause harm to her or the world. Before she moved to Happy Tree Town, she was a princess in a different dimension and was rich and loved by everyone on her home planet. She enjoyed adventuring into the forest at her home fighting any monster or creature that was in there (unless they were harmless). She moved to Happy Tree Town after her parents said that she should "make new friends" and "explore to worlds around her" but this was a lie. The real reason she's in HTF Town is because of the war back at home. Her parents moved her because they don't want her to get harmed, kidnapped, or killed. Patty loves music and will jam out to it. If she jams a little too much then she turns into a different form, "Fever Mode". In Fever Mode she's completely oblivious to the things around her and will cause chaos if she's in "Fever Mode" for too long. The only way to make her turn back to normal is if you cut to music off or disturb her while she's dancing. The shapes on her wings change glow depending on what certain emotion she's feeling: red is for anger, blue is for sadness, green is for disgust, yellow is for happiness or excitement, and if all the shapes dim into color then she's frighted or scared. Pattypon has four weapons she can use: a spear, a sword (along with a shield), a bow (along with many arrows), and a magic wand. Despite having all this she only really uses the magic wand because she find it fun to use. Personality Pattypon is loyal, kind, energetic, and adventurous but is also weak, reckless, and loud. She loves being in public and ignores what anybody has to say mean about her. She's fearless but has a fear of getting cornered while she's powerless. Pattypon is also fun loving, outgoing, and loves parties as she attends any party that's happening. Despite her loving personality, she cries pretty easily and is pretty weak because she doesn't practice a lot on her magic. Pattypon never gives up is she's on a mission and would die or be fatally harmed just so she can have some fun and explore. Physical Appearance (Pattypon appearance (and species) was inspired from the creators favorite childhood game, '''Patapon'.)'' Patty is a black creature with a huge eye in the middle of her head that is covered by some of her hair, she has paw like hands, two big eyelashes, and a huge ponytail. She has blue antenna and blue butterfly wings with a red square, blue circle, green triangle, and yellow X on it. She wears a gray dress with a necklace that has a blue orb pendant. Powers & Abilities Coming from a different dimension she has a lot of powers. Here's a list of them: * Can use her wand to cast spells * Can use her necklace to use elements ** Red for fire/heat ** Blue for water/ice ** Green for earth/plants ** and Yellow for air/electricity * Glow in the dark wings (the shapes are the ones that glow though) * Can lift heavy objects * Can change into Fever mode * Can fly Despite it saying she can fly, she can't really. Her wings are too weak for her to fly or she just simply floats. Episodes Starring * Patty Patty Pattypon Featuring N/A Appearances N/A Trivia * She's was original going to have a tail but the creator scraped that. * She was originally not going to be a princess and just be a normal character that looks like a Patapon with a simple gray dress but the creator thought that was boring and plain. * She's the nicest character in the entire series, other than Lucly (before she was changed). Gallery Pattypon.png|Old Design Pattypon redesign.png|Huge change in appearance Category:XXMyLittlePeggie67Xx Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:Characters who have wings Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Characters who can use Magic Category:Good Characters Category:Unknown species/hybrids Category:Foreign Characters Category:DeviantART Characters Category:Tomboy characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Weapon-Users